User talk:Dashiva
I long since quit playing Dofus. If you need administrative help, this is not the place to go. I have created a centralized page for dealing with vandalism on the wiki (as per Wikipedia's "Be Bold" philosophy) at Dofus:Requests for Investigation (Shortcut: D:RFI) and added the appropriate links on Main's talk page. I couldn't find anything else like it on the wiki so I went ahead and set one up. Feel free to change it. Everon 01:46, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Whoa, thanks for your great work on Profession. I can see this isn't your first wiki experience! --DropDeadGorgias 15:32, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Archived talk * Admin assignment * Talk from before April 2006 Save/Preview buttons Sorry to continually barrage you with questions, if there is another way I can reach you maybe I wouldn't fill your talk page so much, but as I was editing just now it happened that I had clicked "Save Page" and it came up with a privew, then when I clicked "Preview" it saved the page... Just wondering why these buttons are backwards. -MrMunchie 8:44, 4 April 2006 (PST) Experience Calculator I appreciate the experience calculator tool on your other web site. I think it's oversimplifying, though. See this recent comment by Echt: http://forum.dofus.com/topic_en.php?id=19195 They appear to be tuning experience by creature, which means you need to know more than just level information to determine the experience you gain. (This point is mentioned in Experience. There are also group effects: If I attack solo, my experience cap is 30k experience or so. If I'm in a 5-person attack group and defeat a very large high-level mob, I can get far over that amount. Do you know of any more detailed and accurate information about experience? -TaviRider 16:17 11 May 2006 (UTC) : The calculator gives out percentages, so it's rather obvious you need to know the base values if you want specific results. And yes, each monster (and each level) has its own experience value. However, that isn't the point of the calc. It's only meant to show how monster level affects the total experience. I doubt I'll ever work on group experience; I never play in groups anyway. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 16:40, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :: I'm about to find the complete calculation algorithm, so, please be patient, I prefer to be sure of what I say instead of telling some approximative things ;)... You're waiting since May, so what about some extra days :p ? — Ethaniel 16:51, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Concerning Formatting Three brought something new to the table for me: Color coding the item/weapon specs. I was wondering if we should standardize these, being red for -s or weaknesses and green for +s and resists etc. It seems to be pretty useful, but would add a lot of work to the already extensive list of things to do. Please reply with your feedback, thanks. - MrMunchie : I agree with using the colors. It looks good and is concisely informative, it matches the UI in the game, and although it's a lot of work, it's not required work. It's fine to have some pages without the formatting until it gets done on all pages. - TaviRider 16:05, 5 June 2006 :: Only if the colors can be applied by some simple tag in the itembox template and not through font tag--Fogleg 16:36, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ::: I agree with Fogleg on this one. Using font tags (or spans for that matter) makes an even worse mess out of the already unwieldy template system. If there is a large demand for color-coding, I suggest instead that the 'effects' parameter be divided into positive and negative effects, so the color can be set directly in the template. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 18:34, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Templates Hi Dashiva. I've talked to Splarka about your question on templates. It looks like it's not possible with straight forward or . It may be possible to do it with parserfunctions, but that's a lot more complex and they are not working fully yet. It would probably be better to try and get the effect you want another way. Sorry not to be more help -- sannse (talk) 22:30, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :On completely other note from parent - please go and have a look at my proposition - Template_talk:Classbox. Also, you might find interesting our dicussion about images on Cizagna's talk page. --ilmarine 18:50, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::if you notice at the top of the talk page he is with the "Away box" and if you check active administrators you will see that he is inactive, and if you check his contributions you will see he has not done any edit in long time --Cizagna (Talk) 19:04, 12 January 2007 (UTC) About Starting a New Wiki Can I just translate your texts? (and use your images) =\ : Yes, you're welcome to translate our pages for another wiki. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 08:06, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Ty ^^ Now i just need to wait for the wikia gimme the new wikia adress =) Do you need help on that new wikia your building? Im free and can help you if needed. -Dynai BTW; Im also making a new wikia. Would you mind if i used the images and some related text? : The text is GFDL, so you're free to copy it to another wikia (or other site using GFDL). The images are already based on ankama's fansite "licence", so copying them should also be possible. However, I suggest asking (or at the very least informing) the uploader first. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 13:30, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Well it would be easier with 2 ppl then just 2 seperate ones. I could use the work an exitement, so could i aid you and help u with u wikia? -Dynai Images copyright Excuse me: As you're a sysop (the 3 others sysops have exactly the same message :p), could you please take a look at this paragraph about images copyright? Thank you very much =)! — Ethaniel 09:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Selling Kamas... Illegal websites Advertising on Dofus Wiki I took screen shots and sent a ticket to support. They told me to to try telling someone(though they did not say who) So I already sent message to wiki admin, dofus support and now you.. (though this message is porabably in the wrong place and you wont see it for weeks.. and even then youll be like.. dude, tell me something new.. yeah, I digress. Im only trying to get some feedback about trying to get the ads of Dofus Wiki pages. I just found this page http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Main_Page#Advertising thanks ! :As you can see on the top page he is mark as "Away" so he will not even come to read this as he may have go do play another game... or has RL proyects. As for your question there is the page, in my talk page you can see i have already discuss this with the Wikia support team, and as the issue appear not only on our Wikia but in other game Wikias and a matter to resolve is the proposal that User:Angela from the Wikia support team is giving. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:16, 4 December 2006 (UTC)